onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Crocodile: Life on the Inside
Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Expert mode. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manuals listed above. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. How to Beat Crocodile: Life on the Inside FAQs *See How to Build a Team Recommended Captains Levels that only allow one class, Strikers in this case, can be difficult as sometimes you're stuck with a limited team. There's not a wide variety of Striker characters so you're going to have to play with your team with orb boosters, health, and captain modifiers to find the right combination that works for your team. We'd generally recommend Captain Kid as your primary option, but if you aren't high enough level (70+) sometimes a consistent win can be difficult. The poison (480 per turn) and secret stage preemptive boost and quick attacks can creep up on your limited health with a double kid team. Look at Aokiji or Urouge to assist with health boosts if a double Kid team is failing. *Aokiji Ice Man: Now that Aokiji is out on Global, this is the new easy mode captain where you will have so much health, the poison and stalling challenges don't become problems. However, it is extremely slow. Try mixing with a Kid captain as two Aokiji specials don't stack. :*Mad Monk Urouge: If your team is not high enough level (70+) with under 20 cooldowns, it might be worth bringing along Urouge for one captain if you don't have an Aokiji to help with stalling. *Captain Kid: The best captain for speed runs on Croc. Recommended Support Units *The holy trinity :*Miss Doublefinger Human Spike: She's farmable from Alabarna Ch. 9. She is incredibly useful for teams and proves to be invaluable for consistent wins against Croc. :*White Chase Smoker: He's really here for his stats. His special is only ok for delaying, but he's currently the highest attack striker who could be replaced with another character in the future. You'll want a orb on him for a burst round. :*Paulie Dock One Foreman/Mast Specialist: Paulie isn't required, but is SUPER nice to have if you can get a orb on your high-damage Striker. This gaurantees a second round and with a two round Orb Booster you could take Croc out in two rounds most likely. *Orb Boosters :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist: Kaku is a good Striker character to bring to boost orb damage. His states aren't what's important, so much as his special for your burst round. :*Maelstrom Spider Squard: If you have Squardo, bring him if you can stall long enough for his special. *Flintlock Pistols Izo: She's not necessary at all, but she will guarantee a full board on turn three against Croc. She's useful if you have the burst team and want to guarantee orb control, however, she is not a Striker so her stats will be weakened by 90%, so make sure you have the holy trinity if you're going to bring her. *Other Striker Boosters :*Aokiji Ice Man is an absolute fantastic attack booster with 1.75 and a lock for two rounds that would make Paulie unnecessary. However, his starting out turns is 33 which is WAY too long. It's hard to farm him so only bring him if you can stall for a ridiculously long time or if you've lowered his cooldown with farming. :*Mad Monk Urouge or Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member can boost Strikers by 1.5x though both have somewhat high cooldowns. Be careful with stalling. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough orbs. For Aokiji teams, stall on evolvers on every round until you specials are ready. | 1Image = Prison Croc - 1.png | 1Enemies = Grunts + Porc | 1Tips = Stall as long as possible for both Kid and Aokiji strategies. Heal where possible for a kid team. You may get lucky with a 3 turn cooldown on the porc, or he may have 1 turn, it's random. | 1Boss = Grunts Porcs | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = Grunts will have a 1 turn cooldown and attack for 1690 every turn. The porc will have a 1-3 turn cooldown to begin with. | 2Image = Prison Croc - 2.png | 2Enemies = Giants + Evolvers | 2Tips = You will get one of two color sets here. It shouldn't matter as they're weak. Stall as long as possible on evolvers and heal where possible for a Kid team. | 2Boss = Giants Evolvers | 2HP = - 9hp and 12hp | 2AttackPattern = Giants start with a 1-3 turn cooldown. Turtles attack every 2 turns. | 3Image = Prison Croc - 3.png | 3Enemies = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Mr. 0, Ex-Baroque Works Leader + Blue Pirate Penguin | 3Tips = Attack Croc with standard attacks and attempt to take him out before his first attack. If you fail, try and stall out the next 3 turn cooldown to maximize your turns. Croc won't drop on this level. | 3Boss = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Mr. 0, Ex-Baroque Works Leader Blue Pirate Penguin | 3HP = 320,000hp | 3AttackPattern = Croc will preemptively poison you. This begins the 999 turn poison counter which will cause 480 damage per round. He also puts up a defense buff so your damage will be reduced for 4 turns. He will attack every 3 turns. | 4Image = Prison Croc - 4.png | 4Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 4Tips = Take out the grunts quickly. Stall only if necessary for Kid teams. | 4Boss = Grunts Evolvers | 4HP = - | 4AttackPattern = 1-2 turn cooldown. | 5Image = Prison Croc - 5.png | 5Enemies = Marine Lockers + Evovlers | 5Tips = The Marines can be used to stall here. Since you probably have a rainbow team, you can let them lock a unit or two and stall for those rounds if necessary without taking a hit. | 5Boss = Marine Lockers Evolvers | 5HP = - | 5AttackPattern = 1 turn initial cooldown. Will lock the color they are weak to and then have a 2 turn cooldown before attacking. | 6Image = Prison Croc - 6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 6Tips = Try and hunt for a orbs on your strongest strikers. Stall where possible and take as little damage as possible. | 6Boss = Grunts Evolvers | 6HP = - | 6AttackPattern = 1-2 turn initial cooldown. Porc will have a 1-3 turn initial cooldown. | 7Image = Prison Croc - 7.png | 7Enemies = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member | 7Tips = Your goal should be to take out Croc before his 5th turn, where he enrages and puts up an attack boost. He has no health triggers, so nothing special changes about his attack patterns when you push him below 50% or 20% health. His high-defense and immunity is incredibly annoying given the already limited choice of characters, but you'll just have to finish attack chains appropriately with strong characters and characters with matching orbs to cause the most damage. Try and gain one or two orbs on your hard-hitting units in the first 5 rounds. If you do, activate your attack boost, orb boost, and lock your orbs to push croc out. However, do not lock orbs after turn 2, as on the third turn he will change the orbs. Strikers have multiple attack boosters, so only use the highest boosters on rounds where you have matching orbs. | 7Boss = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member | 7HP = 820,000hp | 7AttackPattern = Preemptively puts up an immunity and defense buff for 19 turns. Has a 2 turn cooldown and hits for 4,796. On his third turn he will swap all orbs to or . After his 5th turn, he will boost his attack to 9,592 and attack every round. | SecImage = No Image.jpg | SecEnemies = Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1 | SecTips = Daz Bones isn't hard, but he sometimes gets off an attack if you don't have enough damage to push him out. This can hurt double Kid teams who have lower health to play with than a double Aokiji team. Push him as fast as possible without using specials as you should save these for Croc. | SecBoss = Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1 | SecHP = ≈?? | SecAttackPattern = Bones will preemptively buffs his attack and defense. He will attack for 2,200 damage the first 3 turns. He then attacks for 2,000 for 3 turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events